The present invention is directed to a sliding bridge for eyeglasses, and in particular, for magnification viewers worn by surgeons and dentists.
Magnifying lens systems are typically used by surgeons and dentists in performing precision work. Magnifying lenses are often either directly attached to eyeglass lenses themselves, or are affixed to the eyeglass frame using a support means. Various examples of such lenses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,463,500 to Buchroeder; 5,381,263 to Nowak et al.; 5,076,682 to Pasfield and 5,090,796 to Feinbloom.
Despite the great usefulness of such telemicroscopic instruments, the precise fitting of such instruments for particular individuals is problematic. A typical interested customer is often provided with a demonstration model of one particular magnifying spectacle and asked to close one eye so that he/she can attempt to gain an appreciation of the magnifying ability of one particular lens system. At present, however, it is not possible for an interested customer to easily perceive an image using both eyes through the demonstration magnifying spectacles. Customers are therefore deprived of the ability to view the three dimensionality and depth of field characteristics which form the basis for their desire for such magnifying spectacles in the first place. Moreover, given the inability to view through two magnifying lenses simultaneously, many customers are ultimately dissatisfied when their telemicroscopic instruments when they are manufactured and finally arrive. Often times such customers are disappointed when they finally view a magnified image and for the first time are able to appreciate the particular field of vision they are afforded. In such cases, customers complain that the field size is not acceptable for the particular individual or the resolution is not deemed adequate and/or the depth of field is not as desired. In brief, a customer for magnifying spectacles cannot assess and judge the fundamental characteristics of the device they are purchasing and as a result, significant time, effort and monies are wasted by the consumer, as well as the manufacturer, in correcting such magnifying spectacles to suit the customers needs.
There is a long felt but unsolved need for a simple and expedient method and device for custom fitting of potential customers of telemicroscopic instruments such that the customer can properly view the desired depth of field, 3D resolution and field characteristics of a desired magnifying spectacle device.
The present invention is directed to a method and device for permitting potential customers of telemicroscopic lenses to be fitted properly such that the customers ultimate telescopic glasses are precisely designed to fit their face, and in particular, to insure that their purchased glasses have the proper interpupillary distance between telescope oculars. The present invention finds particular use in the fitting of fixed xe2x80x9cthrough the lensxe2x80x9d telescope ocular systems. In such systems, the telescope ocular devices are permanently affixed to the eyeglass lens itself. Thus, the present invention provides a method and device for adjusting a demonstration pair of eyeglasses with a through the lens system attached thereto such that the particular customer can be custom fitted using the demonstration sliding bridge frame of the present invention, insuring that proper configurations and dimensions are recorded so as to produce the ultimate telescopic apparatus desired by such customer. A customer fitted with the invention of the present invention will then be able to appreciate exactly what their final product will be like and will not be surprised or disappointed when such final product is made and delivered. In such manner, the manufacturer and distributor of the telescopic apparatuses is benefitted in a reduction in customer dissatisfaction, returns, etc., thus benefitting the manufacturer/distributor""s profits.